Requiem of a Friend
by emeralddusk
Summary: Made in memory of Victoriousandicarlysky. The mourning of a friend.


_**Made in memory of the late Victoriousandicarlysky**_

Requiem of a Friend

_Hello darkness, my old friend._

_I've come to talk with you again._

_Because a vision, softly creeping,_

_Left its seed while I was sleeping._

Standing in straight rows, clad all in black, the women's faces shrouded with black veils, and their heads lowered in sorrow and reverence, Victoria and Katrina Vega, Catarina Valentine, Beck Oliver, Andre' Harris, Robbie and Rex Shappiro, Cady Heron, Regina George, Damian, Janis Ian, Gretchen Wieners, Karen Smith, and Aaron Samuels let the rain pour down from the dark heavens above. Unfolding her hands and placing them on Eva West's trembling shoulders, Tori let the child take comfort in her embrace.

Taking their places around the coffin, Beck, Cat, Samantha Puckett, Mister and Misses West, and Poppy grabbed the silver rails, and gently raised the casket. Looking back for just an instant, Beck gazed at the still, gentle face of his beloved; her skin pale and gently beeded with icy rain drops. The plans were made; Eva, being too young to be a pall bearer, was to be at Tori's side.

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side._

_We can face the dark together._

Eva glanced at her sister, one last time. Then, the group approached the headstone, and slowly lowered the coffin into the ground. The entire procession bowed their heads as Jade was closed away.

"Lord, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of darkness, I will fear no evil," the priest recited, his voice deep with emotion and respect for the journey of the young woman's soul. "For thou ar't with me, with your rod and staff; they comfort me. And will allow no evil to come to me."

_We will never forget._

_We will never let go._

_We will never give up._

_We will go on together._

_We will forever hold our vows._

_Forever live in love._

_Forever stay in love with you._

_You're never far away._

The breeze blew against Tori's hair, brushing her long brunette hair against her tear-stained cheeks. Eva closed her eyes, trying to shut out what was happening. Beck watched the coffin lower, and dropped a single rose; the only rose she ever gave him, onto the black coffin. Silent prayers were spoken under the breath of all attending. Unfolding a piece of lyric paper, Victoria took one last look at the poems and pains she and Jade had started. In the end, Tori alone finished the works. Although the two never actually admitted it, they loved each other like sisters. Throwing the paper next to the rose, Victoria shut her eyes, letting the tears fall once more, and held Eva as tight as she could.

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done," Cady read from the small, leather-dressed book in her hands. "It is a far, far better rest that I go to,... than I have ever known." Shutting the book, the young woman walked back to her place beside the grave.

"Her memory will live on forever; her warmth ever-present in our hearts and minds," Cat told the men and women before her. "Our love will never end." Kissing her fingers, the redheaded young woman placed them on the top of the headstone, remembered Jade's face; the hugs they shared, the friendship they forged, and all that was left spoken and not, and returned to her place among the mourners.

"Those before me have said," Beck began, his strong voice now growing weaker and nearly trembling. "When an infant enters the world, she cries and the world rejoices...But when a good person dies, the world cries...and she rejoices."

"We have gathered here today, not to mourn the death of Jadeyn West," Tori declared. "But to celebrate her life. We now commend her spirit to The Lord. May you rest in divine peace forever."

The flowers and letters were placed atop the grave, final prayers were said, and the people soon departed, not able to hold back their tears. Eva set down the flowers she had picked especially for her beloved sister, told her how much she always had and always would love her, gave her one last kiss, then departed with her mourning parents. The last to depart, one final mourner set a flower on Jade's grave, and dropped their head as the night went on, and the rain poured.

_This is not the end._

_Rest in peace, Victoriousandicarlysky_


End file.
